


Honey, take me to the Moon

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, I'll continue this at some point idk when, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, This is actually not yet finished, enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: It's their wedding night, sue them.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Kudos: 26





	Honey, take me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a whole smutfest, but I can't actually finish things because I'm stressed over many things right now. 
> 
> I'll try to continue this when I can.
> 
> There's just a lot more pressing matters at the moment. 
> 
> Still, stan SB19!

"Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be."

Josh and Justin turned around and waved goodbye to their friends and families, grinning widely as they all cheered. 

"Let's go, Mr. de Dios-Santos?" Josh asked as he gestured to the limo. He intertwined their hands, their rose gold bands glinting in the fairy lights that were strung up in the garden.

Justin grinned, pulling Josh close to him. "Let's go Mr. Santos-de Dios. I am quite eager for what the rest of the night will hold for us." He whispered huskily as they approached the limo where a handsome young man held the door open for them. 

"Good evening," the driver said with a smile. 

"Good evening to you, too-?" 

"Ah," the driver hastily replied. "I'm Kev."

"Nice to meet you, Kev." Justin said, smiling brilliantly at the young man as they got into the car. "To the Grand Hotel please and uh…" he leaned in, lowering his voice. "Make it quick, will you?"

"Y-yes sir!" Kev replied, closing the door behind them as Justin finally entered the limo following Josh. 

Inside, Justin immediately clambered onto Josh's lap, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Josh moaned loudly, placing his hands on Justin's hips as the younger ground into him, the tight stretch of his suit pants doing nothing to hide the bulge that betrayed his excitement. 

"Jah," Josh moaned loudly. "You're so eager, aren't you my love?" 

"I've been wanting to attack you since I saw you standing up there in this suit." Justin growled, rolling his hips and making Josh throw his head back in ecstasy. "You looked so fuckin' delicious, I just wanted to tear this off."

"Careful, baby." Josh murmured, mouthing at Justin's neck, licking a stripe up to his ear. "Don't ruin the suit."

A shudder ran through Justin's body as Josh chuckled, the vibrations going straight to his cock. 

"I want you so bad," Justin whimpered, sitting back and slowly untying Josh's bowtie. "I can't wait until I finally have you all to myself," he added, punctuating every word with a kiss to Josh's jaw. "I know you'll take care of me tonight, yes Joshie?" 

Josh nodded, already feeling heady and delirious from Justin's words. "You bet I'll take care of you. You just tell me what you want, baby, and I'll make it happen."

Justin hummed before he clambered off Josh's lap and knelt in front of him. 

"May I at least blow you?" Justin asked sweetly. "It's traffic anyways, might as well make the most of our time."

"Fuck, Justin…" Josh trailed off into a moan when Justin slowly unzipped his pants and reached inside to bring out his already hard cock. Justin grinned like a cheshire cat as he leaned in and pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit. 

Josh's vision exploded in stars as his now husband gently tongued the slit of his cock before wrapping his lips over the head. Justin suckled gently on the tip, causing Josh to lean back and spread his legs to give the younger better access. 

Justin held him down by the hips, and Josh made the mistake of looking down to see Justin's lips stretched around his aching member, bobbing his head up and down, causing Josh's head to spin. Justin then pressed his tongue against the underside of Josh's cock, making Josh let out the most guttural groan that echoed around the limo. 

A gentle cough was heard, and Justin paused much to Josh's frustrations. Together, they turned to the driver who was sitting ramrod straight in the front seat, eyes staring ahead at the road, with his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

"Driver," Justin murmured with a salacious grin. "Enjoying the show, are you?" 

"N-no sir," Kev squeaked. "I just had...something in my throat."

Justin chuckled deeply. "Don't worry. My husband is a hot piece of ass, I can attest to that. But, would you kindly mind putting up the divider? I would like to pleasure my husband without any wandering eyes. It is our wedding night after all." He finished, licking his lips. 

"Yes, of course s-sir." Kev made an audible gulp and both Josh and Justin watched as the divider went up. 

"You didn't have to scare him," Josh pointed out. 

"I didn't scare him, love." Justin replied, settling down between his legs again. "Now, where were we?" 

"You were sucking me off?" Josh asked, getting increasingly frustrated because his cock was out in the open, still painfully hard, and Justin - his ever loving husband - was doing jack shit about it.

"Oh yes! That's what we were doing." Justin said before taking Josh's cock into his mouth again without so much as a warning. Josh gasped, thrusting his hips upward, feeding more of his cock into Justin's warm and wet mouth. 

Justin continued to bob his head, taking as much of Josh's cock into his mouth as he can. Josh writhed, hands grabbing Justin by the hair and messing up the 'do that Sejun or Stell probably worked hard on. 

"F-fuck, Jah, please…" Josh moaned loudly, uncaring at this point if Kev heard them from the other side of the divider. "I'm c-close…"

Justin hummed around his cock, the vibrations making Josh shudder and groan. Justin then wrapped his hand around the base of Josh's cock, and Josh's vision exploded as he came, Justin swallowing every last drop of cum. 

And Justin pulled off, lips red and raw, looking well fucked. He then grinned at Josh, nosing around at his dick. 

"Can't ruin this suit, can we? Only option was to swallow." Justin said sweetly, grinning innocently at Josh. 

Josh huffed before he chuckled deeply, running his fingers through Justin's hair. "What about you, baby? Can’t believe I didn’t return the favor.”

“Baby, the night's still young. I have so many plans for you." Justin whispered, moving up and licking a stripe up Josh’s neck. 

"Baby,” Josh intoned, looking straight at Justin whose pupils were blown wide with lust. “I can't fucking wait."


End file.
